1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a display case for wrist watches and other jewelry capable of serving as a storage for non-jewelry items.
2. Related Art
Jewelry display cases, such as those in which wrist watches are sold, have only one function. They serve to hold the wrist watch. After purchase, the case is ordinarily discarded. The disposal is quite wasteful in that the cases are usually of sturdy plastic and expensive in their manufacture. A more environmentally friendly disposal would have social merit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a jewelry display case which after removal of the jewelry can be serviceable for performance of a function other than its original mission.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry display case which, after removal of the jewelry, can serve as a holder of CD discs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry case which can be readily converted for a second alternative use without resort to special tools.
A jewelry display case, such as to showcase wrist watches, is provided which includes:
a housing including a receiving shell and a cover closeable over the receiving shell;
a display mount within the housing for supporting the jewelry; and
a multi-tiered rack within the housing adjacent the display mount.
Jewelry is intended to cover a broad range of personal, artistic, and utilitarian articles. Included within the jewelry term are necklaces, rings, tie clips, cuff links, and tuxedo clips. Most specially, the term, for purposes of this invention, is intended to refer to a timepiece, especially a wrist watch. Display of the jewelry is preferably achieved through a window which may be formed in the cover of the housing.
The display mount of this invention may be formed of wood, rubber, rigid plastic, or flexible or rigid foamed materials. Particularly preferred is flexible polyurethane foam.
In a preferred embodiment, the foamed structure includes an outer foamed frame surrounding a cavity. Form-fittingly engaging the cavity is a foamed support upon which the jewelry may be displayed.
Advantageously, the cover is hingedly attached to the shell. Thereby ready access is achievable to contents of the housing. Upon removing the jewelry and discard of the foamed display mount, the remainder of the case can be utilized for a second purpose. In the preferred embodiment, the second purpose is service of the case as a CD discs storage chamber. The multi-tiered rack has capability of storing anywhere from 2 to 30 discs, particularly from 5 to 15 discs, and optimally from 7 to 12 discs. Tiers of the rack are pivotable from a resting horizontal position to an opened vertical or near vertical position allowing easy access to any of the stored discs.